Foolish Behaviour
[ AllMusic review] |rev2 = Robert Christgau |rev2score = C+Robert Christgau Consumer Guide }} '' Foolish Behaviour '' is Rod Stewart's tenth studio album released on 21 November 1980 (see 1980 in music) and on the Riva label in the United Kingdom (RVLP 11) and on Warner Bros. Records in both The United States (HS 3485) and Germany (WB 56 865). The tracks were recorded at The Record Plant Studios and Cherokee Studios in Los Angeles from February to September, 1980. "Passion", "My Girl", "Somebody Special" and "Oh God, I Wish I Was Home Tonight" were released as singles. The video to another song on the album, "She Won't Dance With Me", was the third video to be played on MTV when it launched 1 August 1981. The lyrics contain the use of the word "fuck" which remained unedited in the video.http://www.vh1.com/artists/az/stewart_rod/7910325/lyric.jhtml Dedication In the liner notes of the album the following dedication is attributed to Stewart: This album is dedicated to the following personages: All those who engage in a little foolish behaviour of a Friday night, All those who enjoy a good laugh and a drink, Those who don’t take life seriously, Scottish Football Supporters wherever they are, Tom Dowd, My band & last but not least, my Offsprings! GOD BLESS THEM AND THEIR BICYCLE CLIPS Track listing All tracks written by Rod Stewart, Phil Chen, Kevin Savigar, Jim Cregan and Gary Grainger; except where noted. Side one #"Better off Dead" (Stewart, Chen, Savigar, Carmine Appice) – 3:07 #"Passion" – 5:29 #"Foolish Behaviour" – 4:24 #"So Soon We Change" – 3:44 #"Oh God, I Wish I Was Home Tonight" – 5:02 Side two #"Gi’ Me Wings" – 3:47 #"My Girl" (Stewart, Chen, Savigar, Cregan, Grainger, Appice) – 4:27 #"She Won’t Dance with Me" (Stewart, Jorge Ben) – 2:30 #"Somebody Special" (Stewart, Chen, Savigar, Cregan, Steve Harley) – 4:29 #"Say It Ain’t True" – 4:02 German cassette release bonus track #"I Just Wanna Make Love to You" (Live) (Willie Dixon) *The song "Passion" was also released as a Promo DJ-Only 12" Single. It's basically a continuation of the ad-lib vocals where the LP version fades, continuing to a time length of 7:30. This extended version was a bonus track on the US 8-track release. Oddly, where the album version (and later CD version) timed out to 5:29, the 45RPM Single timed out to a few seconds longer of 5:35 (even though the label stated 5:29) making it essentially about :06 seconds longer than the album version. The Promo 45RPM Single/Radio Edit was shortened to 4:45, vividly editing the piano intro and going into a quick fade-out, just before the closing choruses. The B-side of the Radio Edit Promo was the 5:35 version, as was the B-side of the DJ-Only 12" Single. Personnel *Jim Cregan, Gary Grainger, Billy Peek – guitar *Phil Chen, Tim Bogert, James Haslip – bass guitar *Carmine Appice, Colin Allen, Roger Bethelmy – drums *Kevin Savigar, John Jarvis – keyboards *Paulinho Da Costa – percussion *Rod Stewart – lead vocals, harmonica *Phil Kenzie, Earl Price, James Gordon – saxophone *Billy Lamb, Jim Price – trombone *Lee Thornburg – trumpet *Sid Page – violin *Carmine Appice – timpani *Susan Grindell, Valerie Carter, Tony Brock, The Rod Stewart Group – backing vocals *Del Newman – string arrangements *Rick Charles Delena – second engineer *Mixed by Jeremy Andrew Johns and The Somerset Segovia *Karat Faye – engineer Charts Foolish Behaviour peaked at No. 4 in the UK and at No. 12 on the US charts. It went platinum on 8 January 1981 in the UK and on 4 March 1981 in the US. The album contained one popular single, "Passion", which reached No. 5 on the singles chart in the US. The album has sold more 5 million in worldwide. References * External links * ABOUT ROD – Discography: Foolish Behaviour Category:Rod Stewart albums Category:1980 albums Category:Albums produced by Tom Dowd Category:Albums produced by Andy Johns Category:Riva Records albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums